


Pokeronpa: Ultimate Trainers

by GundhamYaBoiTanaka



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GundhamYaBoiTanaka/pseuds/GundhamYaBoiTanaka





	Pokeronpa: Ultimate Trainers

“Hmph, I will not lose to you, Komaeda. Mimikyu, shadow claw!” The Mimikyu rushed forward, landing a solid hit on the opposing pokemon.”Hm. Well, Byakuya, you see, if I'm to be a stepping stone, I must also give you something to strive for, so it’s going to be me that won’t lose. Delibird, present!” The Delibird sent a gift box the way of the opposing Mimikyu and…...It healed the Mimikyu almost back to full.

”Huh. Heh, heh heh. Just my luck, huh?” Byakuya’s cocky smirk grew wider. “Noble effort, but this is the end for you, I’m afraid. Mimikyu, play rough!” The pokemon pounced, pummeling the opposition before hopping back to his master. “Well Byakuya, since it seems I’m backed into a corner, time for my trump card. Delibird, Blizzard!” The delibird took a single breath before letting loose a single icy blast, encasing the mimikyu in an ice crystal block.

“W-What!? A freeze? B-But how?!?!?” Komaeda chuckled. “Guess I still have some good luck left in me. Now then, finish it up with aerial ace!” The delibird leapt forward, slashed at the frozen foe with its flipper and just like that, it was all over. Byakuya was sullen. He had been so close, yet some luck was his undoing.”Hey Byakuya….” And here came the victor to gloat.” I could tell you wanted to win, so when we both get stronger, let’s battle again, ok?” Komaeda stuck out a hand, inviting Byakuya to shake on it.”Tch. I don’t intend to lose next time, remember that, Nagito Komaeda.” And with a firm handshake, their rivalry began, one to go down in history.


End file.
